those darn brotherly instincts
by arissadonna
Summary: just a story i wrote about a year ago, so i decided to put it here. Russia shows up on china's front porch bloodied and not himself. Can china save him? The answer is yes. Just a sweet one shot. it is sweet enough to give you mild toothaches, but not full on cavities! and, of course, there is an awkward moment or two thrown in there


China looked up in surprise when he heard knocking coming from the front door. He didn't want to get up, he was currently trying to protect himself from the harsh cold that seeped into his house. But he didn't want to just let whoever was outside freeze. He got up, and answered his door. China did not expect who was in front of him. "Russia! What are you doing here aru?"

all the other nations hardly saw Russia in the dead of winter. He always said he was at battle with someone. But right now, the large country was breathing hard on his door step. Sweat rolled of him in waves, and almost every inch of his face was covered in cuts and bruises. His jacket was in tatters, and dirt and leaves were tangled into his hair. China was shocked to see his usual adorable grin had vanished. Now he was frowning deeply, his eyes were blank and unfocused. China saw something bright red on the ground, and looked down to see a large pool of blood on the snow, steadily growing. China felt his big brother instinct kick in immediately. "c-come in, quick!" he yelled. He grabbed Russia's hand and pulled him into the house.

He slammed the door shut, and practically threw Russia on the couch. he quickly removed the Russian's jacket and undershirt. He found a few gashes in Russia's chest, but nothing to serious. He removed his pants and shoes, vaguely aware how this looked. He pushed the thought aside, fully focused on saving the younger nation. He checked his legs, and gasped. On his right leg, a very deep cut was pooling out surprising amounts of blood. China quickly ran off, gathering his medical supplies. He came back to see Russia was still out of it. China guessed he was trying to block out the pain. Or the blood loss was getting to him. He also couldn't help but notice that Russia was obviously cold. He fought back his blush, wanting his attention to only be on helping Russia. He made swift work of sewing the gash, taking care of the main wound first. He then cleaned off the other cuts, and bandaged them up.

Once all the bleeding had completely stopped, china let out a sound of approval. He saw Russia was already asleep, a small smile of relief on his face. China wrinkled his nose, he had managed to get blood, sweat, dirt, and other crap on his couch! Well, he could always get another. After a small argument with himself, he filled a bucket and washed the other nation. He didn't want anything getting into Russia's wounds and infecting them. Plus Russia smelled. After Russia was clean china draped a few blankets over him. Then he grabbed his own, and curled up on the seat across from the large man. He wanted to be there when Russia woke up, just to make sure he was alright.

Russia woke up with a slightly fuzzy head. He looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings, absolutely no memories of last night. He suddenly recognized the place as china's house, but he had no clue how he got there! He sat up, and felt bandages across his chest. He removed his blankets to see he was only in his underwear! He blushed a little, but continued his check up. He noticed he had been stitched up, but the wound was almost fully healed by now. He winced as he remembered how he got that. Russia stood up to locate his clothes, his wound had healed nicely an was not hurting in the slightest. He found his tattered shirt and jacket, and deemed them un-wearable. He located his pants, but they were caked in dry blood and dirt. And they smelled horrid. Well, at least he still had his scarf on. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see china gaping at him.

An awkward silence took over as china tried to look away from Russia in his underwear. Unfortunately, he couldn't tear his eyes off Russia's muscular (but still slightly chubby) scar ridden body. "eh… good morning china!" Russia smiled sweetly. China blushed and looked away. "g-good morning Russia, how are you feeling aru?" he asked. "good, good.." the larger nation trailed off. After a few minuets of uncomfortable silence, china finally broke it. "stay right there, I will get you some clothes!" he quickly ran off. China dug through his closet, and found some Chinese clothes that would fit the large man. He finally ordered some after he got tired of Russia squeezing into his clothes and stretching them out. He ran into the hall, and almost fell over as he bumped into something solid. Russia reached out to catch china, holding him in a warm embrace.

The older nation looked up to see Russia smiling down at him. China blushed, and continued to stare up at Russia. After a moment, china pulled away. "what are you doing aru!? I thought I told you to stay put!" he yelled. Russia shrugged, "I wanted to follow you, da?" "w-what does that even mean?!" china spluttered, "oh, just put these on aru!" he shoved the clothes at the taller man. Russia smiled in delight, "they are beautiful! And you got me clean underwear too!" he dropped the clothes, and started pulling off his drawers. "HEY! WAIT UNTIL I AM OUT OF THE ROOM ARU!" china screeched as he covered his eyes. He hurriedly ran to the kitchen, face as red as his clothes.

He sighed and started on breakfast. China set the table, and huffed. 'what is taking him so long aru?!' he thought. China left the kitchen, and once again ran into Russia. The younger nation wrapped his arms around him, trapping him. "china can not keep away from me, da~" Russia giggled. China struggled against his iron grip, "Russia! Let go aru!" "no." Russia stated, hugging him closer. China glared up at the taller nation, who smiled sweetly back at him. "I must repay you for saving me da?' his cute grin was taken over by a mischievous one. Russia quickly swooped down towards china's face.

Now, china may have been confused by the other's customs, but he sure as hell knew what this meant! so, in a split second decision, china did what he could to keep the Russian's lips off his. He swiftly looked down, hoping Russia would miss entirely and in his surprise, china could escape. But things never go as planned apparently. China felt something rough and solid hit his head, and Russia let out a yell of pain. China looked up to see the Russian holding his large nose, small tears forming in his eyes. Once again, that dang brotherly instinct took over common sense. "Russia! Are you okay aru!?" china yelled. Russia sniffled a little and rubbed his hurt nose. China let out a sound of frustration, and led him to a chair.

He sat Russia down, and leaned over so he could see the damage. He pried Russia's hands away, and stopped cold. Russia's nose… was perfectly fine. China realized what the Russian was up to a bit to late. Before he could run, he felt the lager man's lips on his own. China froze in surprise, before melting away and kissing him back. Russia broke away all to soon, grinning like a child. "got you little yao~" he giggled. Faster than china could comprehend, he was in Russia's lap. Russia nuzzled his neck happily, "I have been wanting to do that for long time my sunflower!" china shook his head, what had he gotten himself into? Russia was the most clingiest, childish, and confusing person he knew! He was then pulled into another surprise kiss, and he sighed. Well, Russia was pretty cute.

~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~ i DO NOT own hetaila. This is just a little one shot i wrote last year, and i was sad i didn't have a fanfiction account to post it on. So here you go! if you review, you will be helping fulfill the dream of year ago me! no pressure...

p.s. i think i used the word 'aru' too many times.


End file.
